Multi-blade frame machines of this type are known and have been described for example in German Pat. No. 2,161,393, French Pat. No. 1,440,801, French Pat. No. 1,193,333, Belgium Pat. No. 661,521, and French Pat. No. 586,320, the disclosure of which is made an integral part of the present patent application.
However, it has not been possible up to now to make a multi-purpose machine for industrially sawing materials having an hardness as different as soft stone and granite by using diamond blades. Moreover, even though diamond sawing is well known in stone and marble sawing, there is presently ineffectiveness in performances of the tools and in the output production of corresponding sawing machines. Reasons for such ineffectiveness are as follows:
1--Diamond blade sawing of granite in particular sawing into thin slices, by use of existing multi-blade frame machines, cannot be embodied because of the too short useful life of the sawing tools. The only presently competitive method consists of interposing metal shot between the blades and the bottom of the sawing line.
2--Present designs of such machines accommodate only insignificant variations in the cutting parameters, and therefore it is not practicable to combine the cutting parameters for optimization of the cutting conditions.
3--In presently known machines, moving parts are guided by metal-on-metal contact of surfaces having a plurality of shapes, and despite their tolerances, the wear of the parts causes decreasing accuracy, followed by tansmittal of vibrations and impacts to the cutting tools, while simultaneously shortening the operating or useful life of the tools.
Prior art has also taught, for making bearing means or for guiding slides, devices of a fluid type which prevent or at least limit the friction between parts having to be relatively displaced. This is for example the case of German Pat. No. 904,946. French Pat. No. 69 17777, French Pat. No. 1,299,218, U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,951 and French Pat. No. 1,372,163, the disclosure of which is included in the present patent application.